


Dirty Trick.

by jcknwng



Series: The Agents Of. [1]
Category: Duncan Lane / Warren Okrasa
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcknwng/pseuds/jcknwng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samson Wilks is Base 1's number one agent at this moment in time. But that's all about to change when he's almost KIA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Trick.

"Hey Wilksy, phone call for you." 

Samson looked up from the map in front of him. He'd been given the new co-ordinates for the next mission and had been trying to familiarise himself with any weak spots he might come across. He didn't always find them, but that's what Pippa was for. Confusion flooded his face as he jumped up from his seat and shuffled towards his supervisor. 

"Thank you." He smiled as he took the phone from his superior's hand and put it to his ear. "Hello?" 

"Is this Agent Wilks?" 

"It is." He knew the voice. But he couldn't for the life of him pinpoint where he'd heard it before.

"General Arnine here. I've been given your name because there are agents in my division who claim you can be trusted. I have an important mission for you. Details will be send via e-mail. Can I count on you? I need a simple yes or no." 

The General. Of course. He'd heard the voice plenty of times during their motivational speeches before a mission. It was a recording of the General telling them to do their best, telling them that he believed in them. It had worked countless times - considering he hadn't lost a man yet. But now the General was on the phone, asking a favour from him. Asking him to participate in a specific mission. He tried to think about who would have spoken about him. Honestly nobody was springing to his mind. "Yes." It didn't really take much thinking about, truly. He'd have to be an idiot to decline a mission set by the man in charge. There was no response to his answer, and seconds later the line went dead. 

A frown spread across Samson's face as he replaced the phone on the receiver, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to force away the sudden headache that threatened to strike. What could the General possibly want with him? Surely there were other agents who were more experienced than he was. He let his arm drop to his side, returning to his desk and opening his e-mails. None yet. He refreshed the page. Still none. Refresh... He couldn't remember when he'd fallen asleep, but he was almost sure it was after his 50th click on the refresh button. 

\--

"Yo Samson, wake up." It startled him more than it should have. Samson nearly fell out of his chair as a bright smile met his blurry vision. He rubbed at his eyes, stretching the sleep away. "Did you sleep in this chair? Man you need to shower, you stink. And I mean that in the nicest way possible - all love here." Samson wanted to tell the jolly blonde in front of him to keep it down, but that would have only had the adverse affect. 

"I slept in the chair. And I will shower now, ma'am." His words were met with a pout. Pippa was something else - something wonderful. She'd always been bright eyed and bushy tailed and full of life. Samson put her attitude and personality down to his team's survival rate. He couldn't imagine working with a monotone communications partner. He'd probably have to remove his earpiece. But Pippa was consistent. She'd been at the Base for a good 5 years and had been Samson's partner for only 2 of those. He couldn't remember if it was 7 or 8 other partners she'd had. They'd all quit, luckily. He didn't know how he'd feel about being partnered with her if they'd had a premature end to their life. 

Samson pushed himself from the chair and headed towards the bathroom. He'd shower and then check his e-mails again. Surely there had to be one through now. Samson quickly waved to Pippa before pushing the door to the bathroom open and stepping inside. 

He removed his clothes slowly, folding them and placing them on the counter before turning on the shower and stepping into it, water still cold. Samson closed his eyes as the water hit his body, sending shivers down his spine. It only took a few seconds for the water to heat up. He wished it had taken longer because now his mind was playing over what the mission could possibly be. He'd just learned all of the steps for the mission in a week - but now he had to learn something else? Worry washed over him as he wondered if he'd even have a tactical sheet this time. What was he heading into? But you didn't say no to the General. That was the only thing that was comforting him. Surely if anyone else had been in his position, they'd have done the same? Well actually, Dorian wouldn't. His young 'apprentice' was actually far more level headed than he was. He'd have thought about all of the possibilities before simply saying yes. Samson would go as far as thinking Dorian would ask for more time to think about it. How he wished that he could be more like Dorian right now. To have such youth but still be so sure of himself. 

He pushed the thoughts from his mind as he grabbed the body wash, deciding he wouldn't worry about it until he was out of the shower. 

\--

"He wants me to spy on Base 1." Samson had spent the last four hours repeating that sentence to himself, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. How was he supposed to spy on his own team? The people he spent every waking moment with. Surely there was no foul play, nothing going on. If there had been, he'd have picked up on it by now. Surely. Samson turned his body so that he was laying on his stomach, head buried into his pillow to muffle his irritated groan. Everyone had been vetted before being invited to Base 1. That was why it was so exclusive. If there'd been any calls for concern it would have been picked up then, right? They hadn't had any new members since the new Communications guy had started four months ago. And he was far too caught up in his work to be a mole. Of course there'd been the change of Base 1's leader. But there were more extensive checks that had to be done for that level. He'd have had to have been personally questioned and cleared by the General himself to be granted his title. Somewhere between worrying about losing the respect and trust of his colleagues, and letting the General down, Samson fell asleep.


End file.
